Running in circles, chasing in tails
by CarolMedeiros
Summary: A vida é feita de escolhas, algumas você se arrepende, outras não.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence à JK Rowling, Warner Bros e afins.

Estava ouvindo The Scientist do Coldpay e me lembrei de uma drabble que eu li pelo tumblr faz algum tempo e tive a insipiração de fazer isso aqui. Espero que gostem! E a respeito da multi que eu comentei em ARE: ela está sendo escrita, o nome será divulgado no próximo capitulo de ARE e pretendo postar em breve.

* * *

**25 de outubro de 1978**

Marlene Mckinnon retirou suas botas sujas dos locais imundos que ela tinha sido direcionada em missão pela Ordem na soleira de porta, sentindo alívio pelo contato da sola de seu pé com o chão gelado do flat que dividia com Sirius Black, seu namorado, e colocou seu grosso casaco de inverno em cima de uma poltrona.

O pequeno apartamento estava revirado, resultado de ausência de algum cuidado feminino por 5 dias, garrafas de cervejas trouxas e caixas de pizza – os novos prazeres de Sirius – espalhadas pela sala. Depois ela cuidaria disso.

"Sirius?" disse em tom alto, sua voz mostrando o cansaço que seu corpo tinha. A loira de 19 anos ouviu o som de algo caindo vindo do quarto, anunciando o local que Sirius estava. "Sirius, estou tão cansada! Moody que se dane, mas ele não me verá na Ordem por alguns dias," entrou no quarto dizendo.

O cenário do quarto estava melhor, somente a cama estava desorganizada, mas o que a surpreendeu foi Sirius parado na soleira da porta do banheiro com os olhos frios e segurando um palito... _Oh!_

"Marlene Mckinnon, o que é isso?" sua voz estava igualmente fria. Os dois estudaram Estudos dos Trouxas em seus tempos de Hogwarts, ele sabia o que era aquilo tanto quanto ela, a diferença é que ele já tinha visto a cor daquilo e ela não.

"Um teste de gravidez," disse diretamente. Fazia alguns dias que ela se sentia enjoada e sua magia estava oscilando, Lily e Dorcas indicaram ela fazer o teste. O resultado saia em questões de minutos, mas ela foi chamada em uma reunião de emergência da Ordem e não conseguiu ver o resultado.

"E por que isso está no nosso banheiro?" Sirius rebateu. Eles nunca conversaram sobre o futuro, estavam tão focados na guerra que assunto de filhos, casamento nunca surgiu, ela nem sabia se um dia ele queria ter filhos.

"Porque existe uma possibilidade de eu estar grávida," sua voz estava igualmente fria enquanto ela andava em direção dele e pegava o objeto branco em suas mãos.

Antes que ela pudesse ver a cor, ele disse. "Azul," ambos sabiam o que aquilo significava. Em algum momento nos últimos meses eles não tiveram cuidado o suficiente. Ela olhou para ele, questionando-o silenciosamente o que eles fariam.

Sirius simplesmente a abraçou, consolando-a.

OoO

**12 de janeiro de 1979**

A barriga de Marlene começava a mostrar que a presença de um novo ser humano.

Nos últimos meses, Marlene tinha evitado sair em missão, concentrou-se mais em seu curso de healer. Sirius estava distante, mesmo eles ainda morando juntos, mas às vezes mostrava alguns sinais de aprovação do assunto, especialmente durante a noite, quando ele pensava que Marlene estava dormindo e ficava olhando para a sua barriga algumas vezes até arriscava em fazer carinho, mas nunca quando suspeitava que ela estava consciente; eles tentavam evitar o assunto. Seus amigos, principalmente Lily, Dorcas e Alice, estavam animados com a possibilidade de um bebê no meio de tempos tão sombrios. Sua família não aprovou tanto, afinal, Marlene tinha acabado de completar 19 anos, não estava casada e nem tinha planos para isso, porém começava a se acostumar com a ideia.

Hoje era uma consulta mensal com sua healer, quem iria acompanha-la era James, que se proclamou padrinho da criança – Sirius nunca tinha acompanhado. Dra Stevens tinha dito que hoje ela iria conseguir descobrir o sexo do bebê.

A healer, com a varinha apontada para a barriga de Marlene, murmurou um feitiço e as faíscas que saíram da varinha foram de cor rosa. _Menina._

Marlene olhou para James, que era praticamente um irmão, e deu um sorriso fraco. Ele tinha dito mais cedo que ia ser uma menina.

À noite, depois de um encontro da Ordem, todos foram para o Três Vassouras no intuito de lembrar os bons tempos de Hogwarts. Cervejas amanteigadas para lá, risadas para cá, nem parecia que estava ocorrendo uma guerra lá fora.

"Então Marlene, qual o sexo?" Dorcas questionou em certo momento da noite.

Marlene sentiu o braço de Sirius, que estava em seus ombros, ficar tenso. Ela mordeu o lábio, eles estavam tão bem naquela noite, realmente parecia quando eles estavam em Hogwarts. Sentindo todos os olhares da mesa – incluindo o de Sirius – em cima dela, engoliu em seco e disse com um sorriso querendo aparecer no canto de seus lábios, "Menina!"

Em meio a mais uma rodada de cerveja amanteigada para comemorar, Marlene não sentiu Sirius retirando o braço de seus ombros como ela esperava.

Ainda havia esperança.

OoO

**17 de junho de 1979**

Sirius estava comendo o último pedaço de pizza que eles tinham pedido naquela noite quando ouviu Marlene derrubando algo de vidro e gritando de dor. Ele correu em direção a cozinha e encontrou-a apoiada na pia gemendo.

"Sirius, St. Mungus," foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer.

Ele correu em direção ao quarto deles, onde ela tinha deixado uma bolsa pronta para esse momento. Na mesma velocidade, voltou para cozinha, ela ainda estava na mesma posição, pegou sua mão e aparatou direto no hospital.

"Minha namorada. Ela está em trabalho de parto, preciso de ajuda," disse rapidamente a primeira enfermeira que viu. A mesma olhou para Marlene e compreendeu o que estava acontecendo, conjurando uma cadeira de rodas e a levando para o setor de maternidade, com o moreno a seguindo, mas a enfermeira não autorizou sua entrada na maternidade.

E foi assim que Sirius parou na sala de espera cercado de seus amigos, menos Remus que tinha ido para uma missão especial, esperando por notícias da Marlene e da bebê.

Desde que soube que Marlene estava esperando uma menina, Sirius se aproximou dela. Era inevitável em não se encantar com a imagem de uma pequena menina com cabelos loiros e olhos cinza que começava a se formar em sua mente desde daquela noite no Três Vassouras. Começou a ler escondidos os livros sobre gravidez que Marlene deixava espalhados pelo apartamento, sempre deixava alguma comida saudável pela cozinha e não gastava toda a água quente do banheiro. Até que um dia ele resolveu montar um berço no quarto onde ainda estava repleto de caixas da mudança, surpreendendo Marlene.

Perdido em pensamentos e restando nenhuma unha, Sirius sentiu seu ombro sendo balançado. "Esse bobão aqui," ouviu James dizer.

Olhou para a enfermeira que exibia um sorriso confortante no rosto. "Papai, quer conhecer sua filha?"

Sem hesitação, Sirius se levantou e seguiu a enfermeira até o quarto onde viu Marlene entrar três horas chorando de dor.

Entrando com cuidado, viu Marlene, com fios loiros pregados na testa suada, com a expressão cansada, mas sorrindo para um pequeno pacote rosa em seus braços. Aproximou-se em passos longos da cama e finalmente olhou para o pacote. Sua filha.

Como ele pode ter feito um ser humano tão delicado desse? Ele pensou enquanto observava a abrir os seus olhos - dois olhos azuis, iguais os de Marlene – em sua direção para depois bocejar.

"Sirius, conheça Stella Anne Black," olhou de relance para o namorado, esperando alguma reação negativa dele por causa do sobrenome.

No seu automático, Sirius beijou a testa de Marlene, afastando alguns fios que ali estavam. "Obrigado," sussurrou.

_Obrigado por me dar mais um motivo para lutar, _quis completar, mas não pode porque James e Lily entrando no quarto exigindo ver sua afilhada.

OoO

**Maio de 1980**

Stella mudou a rotina de Marlene e de Sirius ainda mais.

Marlene estava totalmente fora de cogitação em sair em missão, trabalhando para Ordem como healer. Em relação ao seu treinamento de healer, ela conseguiu terminar, mas por causa de questões de prioridades, não iniciou seu trabalho em St. Mungus.

Sirius terminou seu treinamento de Auror e com seu salário modesto, conseguia sustentar suas duas garotas. Tentava não sair em missão, mas era quase impossível, já que Frank Longbottom e James não estavam tão disponíveis porque suas mulheres estavam grávidas e a Ordem cada dia que passava perdia membros e não conseguia substitui-los.

E era nesse momento que Stella se tornava tão importante no cenário de guerra, pois era nesses momentos de guerra, onde mortes aconteciam diariamente, ela conseguia iluminar o dia de seus pais com apenas uma risada. A garotinha que completaria 1 ano em mais ou menos um mês, era atenta e tinha herdado a energia de seu pai, todos os dias descobria mais a respeito do mundo em sua volta, sabendo os momentos certos para rir e balbuciar palavras de sua própria língua, prendendo a atenção de todos em sua volta em momentos tensos.

Mas isso não aconteceu naquela manhã, em uma reunião de emergência da Ordem.

Marcus Mckinnon tinha sido assassinado na frente de Gringotts. Ao receber a notícia da morte de seu irmão, Marlene congelou no local, nem mesmo os leves tapas que recebeu de sua filha, que estava nos eu colo, no rosto a despertou.

E foi naquele transe que Marlene decidiu se retirar da guerra oficialmente. Ela tinha uma filha e não poderia estar tão exposta assim. E se ao invés de Marcus tivesse sido ela morta no Diagon Alley quando saiu para fazer algo tão banal como ir às compras?

Ela não poderia arriscar deixar sua filha sem uma mãe. Não mais.

Depois de receber abraços de condolência de todos, foi a última a ficar no local para conversar com Dumbledore junto com Sirius.

Seu antigo diretor aceitou a retirada de Marlene, só pediu para que ela não saísse da Ordem porque ela poderia ser necessária em algum momento no futuro e que ela ficasse escondida, Marlene concordou nos dois pedidos de Dumbledore.

Porém Sirius não aceitou. Como ele poderia aceitar ficar escondido em uma casa só recebendo notícias das missões, que seus amigos tinham sido mortos e não fazer nada?

Mas Marlene não tinha pedido para ele ir com ela, ela estava agindo sozinha, se ele quisesse, acompanharia ela e Stella.

O que não aconteceu.

Dias depois, Marlene se encontrou em uma pequena casa que os pais de James tinham comprado como presente de casamento para ele e Lily, mas que eles quiseram não se mudar, em uma pequena vila.

Sirius entrou com a última caixa na casa, colocando-a na sala e se sentou no sofá que a mãe de Marlene tinha mandado. "Você tem certeza, Marlene?" perguntou enquanto pegava Stella no colo que tinha engatinhado em sua direção.

"Sim," ela disse suspirando enquanto sentava ao lado dele. Não era a última vez que ele perguntava aquilo e ela sabia que não seria a última. "Você sabe que não poderá vir aqui, não sabe?" questionou olhando para a filha que ficava em pé nas pernas de Sirius para alcançar a barba mal feita do pai e passar a mão ali.

Sirius somente assentiu com a cabeça enquanto fingia que iria morder o dedo gordinho da menina. Doia em saber que não iria ver aqueles olhos azuis todos os dias ou acordar ouvindo a sua risada vindo da sala, mas do mesmo jeito que Marlene tinha feito uma escolha, ele também fez e a dele era lutar.

"Não fique assim, você vai poder ve-la quando Lily tiver o bebê, não posso perder isso de modo algum," ela disse calmamente enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos pretos dele. "E em alguns encontros da Ordem," disse. "Além das conversas via lareira e fotos que te mandarei por cartas," Eles tinham combinado que o contato seria raro, mas ainda existiria, tudo para evitar chamar a atenção dos Comensais. "E você sabe que quando quiser pode se juntar a nós."

Sirius suspirou. Marlene não insistia no assunto, dele se mudar com as duas, pois ela entendia os motivos dele e Sirius era agradecido, pois não sabia se aguentaria ver aqueles dois olhos brilhantes implorando.

E com isso, Sirius se levantou, passando Stella para os braços de Marlene, dando um beijo na testa da filha e em Marlene, e foi em direção a porta. Antes que pudesse fecha-la, ele ouviu o som do choro de Stella e não teve a ousadia de olhar para trás, ele jogaria tudo para ar só para fazer aquele som que cortava o seu coração parar.

OoO

**17 de junho de 1981**

Sirius não poderia evitar em estar naquela vila naquele dia. Stella, sua filha, completava dois anos hoje. E fazia meses que ele não a via.

Em sua forma animaga, ele andou pela vila; como cachorro, não chamaria atenção de ninguém, afinal, não era nada fora do normal um cachorro sozinho andar pelas ruas. Parou em frente a pequena casa que Marlene e Stella tinha vindo morar um ano antes e observou pela janela a sua pequena garotinha andando segurando um cachorro preto de pelúcia, um presente que ele tinha mandado no natal passado, o mesmo que tinha dado para Harry.

Não era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso.

Stella tinha crescido desde a última vez que tinha a visto, seu cabelo preto estava maior, os cachos na ponta passavam do ombro agora. Ela subiu no sofá sozinha e com certa agilidade e começou a pular, algo que ele sabia que Marlene não aprovaria, mas ele percebera que a mulher não estava ali.

Observando a sua menina rindo sozinha, pensou nas vezes em que ele tinha vontade de desistir da guerra igual Marlene e morar ali junto com elas, mas agora isso era praticamente impossível, pois o número de membros da Ordem estava ainda menor do que um ano antes, pois os Longbottons e os Potters estavam escondidos por causa de uma estupida profecia, os Prewetts tinham sido mortos duas semanas antes e Dorcas Meadowes estava desaparecida. Dumbledore contava com ele. Todavia ele não conseguia não pensar no que estava perdendo na vida de Stella.

Ainda com o olhar fixo em Stella, pode ver Marlene chegando por trás com um pequeno bolo e duas velas acesas em cima e com a boca aberta – estava na hora dos parabéns.

Marlene não tinha mudado nada desde última vez que a tinha visto, uma semana antes, no enterro de Benjy Fenwick, ela não tinha levado Stella, pois sua mãe tinha pedido para ficar o dia com a neta.

Cantando parabéns internamente, acompanhando Marlene, ele sorriu e sem pensar, foi em direção a janela, observando as duas mulheres que ele amava mais perto.

Quando eles descobriram que Marlene estava grávida, ele não se via sendo pai, mas agora, observando as duas, sabia que não conseguiria viver em mundo em que elas não vivessem.

E pensando nisso, ele deu as costas mais uma vez para as duas, ele tinha que terminar logo essa guerra para que pudesse pegar sua menina em seus braços outra vez e prometendo em silêncio que voltaria em breve.

Mal sabia ele que naquele momento Marlene estava arrependida de ter se escondido e quebrado o contato de Stella e de Sirius.

Mal sabia ele que em uma semana Marlene decidiria visitar seus pais com Stella e que dois Comensais da Morte invadiriam a casa e mataria eles.

Mal sabia ele que em alguns meses ele não teria motivo algum para viver.

E se ele soubesse, ele não teria virado, ele teria ficado.


End file.
